


Blood Hound

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crime Scenes, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dogs, Epic Friendship, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Investigations, M/M, Male Friendship, Paranormal Investigators, Romantic Friendship, Service Dogs, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 100-500, blood hounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Something is not actually as it seems for Ryan.Oneshot/drabble





	Blood Hound

Ryan wasn't doing what he thought he was doing. Or what anyone else thought either. He wasn't on a date with his best friend. Shane was a huge giant dick! To say the least, of course.

But it just seemed different this time, when they went to the crime scene. Ryan didn't know what was different about it so don't ask him. There was just...something. 

But something quickly turned his mood around, and not in a good way. 

Anyway, he and Shane did end up leaving the crime scene when they were done. It was a good piece of history. Of the two of them it was probably Shane who was more of a history nerd, so he got something enjoyable. Even if it was about "ghosts" too. So even a couple hours later he had that to get him through the ghost bullshit that was sure to come. 

Ryan, despite both loving and fearing ghosts (definitely more fearing though), wasn't happy. No, in fact he was actually pouting. 

"What did you think a bloodhound was, Ryan?"

"..." Ryan wasn't sure he wanted to answer that, thank you very much. 


End file.
